


Time Enough at Last (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2x13 Dead Reckoning, Episode Tag, M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“某种程度上讲，炸弹依旧在那儿”。Reese和Finch在213生死一线之后重逢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough at Last (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Enough at Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668096) by [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot). 



> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/668096
> 
> 授权：  
> Thank you! And I would be honored that you like my fic enough to translate it and share with others

 

**劫后余生**

 

 

Title: Time Enough at Last

Author: livenudebigfoot（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/profile](../users/livenudebigfoot/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese 

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Episode Tag, 2x13 Dead Reckoning, Spoilers, Rough Sex

 

**Summary** **：**

"In a way, the bomb is still there." Reese and Finch reunite in the aftermath of Dead Reckoning.

 

**A/N** **：**

I feel like there are probably going to be a million fics about this (I know there's at least one already) but whatever, here's my contribution.

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/668096](668096)

 

授权：

Thank you! And I would be honored that you like my fic enough to translate it and share with others

 

 

**警告：**

213炸弹背心相关，粗暴的性行为

 

**摘要：**

“某种程度上讲，炸弹依旧在那儿”。Reese和Finch在213生死一线之后重逢。

 

**A/N** **：**

我觉得估计有无数篇文都是和这个梗相关的（我知道至少已经有了一篇）但无论怎样，这是我对这个梗的贡献。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

又是为了一句话翻译的，不过还好是个小短篇

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

  

 

**===== Time Enough at Last** **劫后余生 =====**

  

 

某种程度上讲，炸弹依旧在那儿。Harold开车载着他们两人往家走，因为他不放心把方向盘交给John，可他自己呢，或许是听觉被肾上腺素放大到过于敏感，手表上指针细微的响动在他耳中就好像雷声滚滚，不过他发誓，自己依旧可以辨别出时间随着咔哒咔哒，一分一秒滑过。

 

感谢上帝，那炸弹上的计时器不是这个动静。过度的担忧令他一贯条理清晰的思维有些混乱。

 

Harold强迫自己看着眼前的马路（他们绝对不能出车祸，不是现在，不能在刚刚那一切发生之后），可当他停下来等红灯的时候，不自觉地抓住了John的手，前特工的手指在小个子紧紧的抓握中开始发抖，继而与他十指交缠。

 

回到图书馆，John笑了笑，让Bear陪自己上楼，就算这勉强的笑容点亮了他的脸孔，Harold还是看到男人眼中闪过一道许久未见的情绪，这让他一辈子都无法忘记，方才，他的整个世界几乎崩塌毁灭。

 

而这就是为什么，现在Harold要在一天里第二次解开John的衬衫，却不知怎么，他的手抖得比第一次还要厉害。John轻轻扶住老板的手腕。他们的呼吸汇聚成同一节奏，Harold死死攥住高个子男人胸前的衣料，泛白的指节埋在织物的褶皱之中。

 

“我们可以等等，”John低语。“我知道现在不是最好的——”下一秒Harold近乎粗暴地将前特工推到了书架上。后脑勺重重磕到精装版叶芝文选（collected works of Yeats），John顾不得痛呼，因为他们的唇已经撞在一处，Harold的手指用力拢住他的耳后，牙齿啃咬他的下唇；因为他们俩都有可能在瞬息间灰飞烟灭，而现在，他们必须抓住每一秒共度的时光。

 

倒向地板绝对是意料之外， _当心你的头，留意你的膝盖_ ，然后他们就那样倒下了，Finch直接扯开John的衬衣，修剪整齐的指甲，带着薄茧的手掌抚上男人光裸的胸膛，撕扯着看不到的电线。

 

“你还好么？”John哑声问。

 

不。从刚才就不好了。请允许我不好这么一小会儿吧。Harold让自己向前倒，动作缓慢而僵硬，唇舌压上Reese的心口，一寸一寸吻过前特工的肋骨。通过嘴唇的触感，他能知道一切：John还是暖的，胸膛上下起伏，呼出的气息浅浅拂过，他的肌肤，他的肚子，他快速有力的心跳。

 

Harold保持这个姿势良久，甚至完全不想动弹，直到John温和地扶着他坐起身，“现在，让我来。”

 

高个子护着他坐得很稳，Harold扶住膝盖，John却让他放手。领带松脱了，西装马甲的扣子也以一种慢得磨人的节奏一颗一颗解开，眼镜被轻轻取下，小心地折好放在矮桌边上。Reese一边层层剥开Harold的衣物，一边享受着眼前的盛宴，小个子男人的手指放在大腿上，开始不安分地抽动。“Mr. Reese”，他轻叹，咬着牙摆出往常的寡淡表情，可那个人的手却探入了他的衬衫。带着枪茧的指尖找到了他的乳头，Harold浑身一震，在试探性的揉捏下嘶声。“我不想催你。”他挣扎道。

 

“当然你不想，Harold。”男人的拇指开始慢慢打圈，Finch咬着牙没出声，下半身却紧绷起来，他缩了缩，“我们有一整晚。”

 

这是幻觉，Harold暗想。这是他们自欺欺人的假设。明天从来不是什么保证，或者，甚至一晚上能有多久也还未知。手指扫过John被炸弹背心包裹的身子让他心底生出纯然的钝痛，Harold多想自己能够有力量改变时间。随意加快或减慢，他知道自己可以为此付出图书馆里的每一本书做代价，只为了这么一小会儿，他们在一起，没有危险，不用担心任何其他，只祈求这一瞬间能延长，再延长。可他更明白在图书馆之外，时间永远不会停息，迟早有些东西要横插在他们之间，将两人生生分离，参商永隔。

 

他几乎失控地隔着长裤抓住前特工的性器，一只手滑入Reese两腿之间，摩挲挤压揉捏，毫无章法，撩拨John的神经，最终前戏被完全抛在脑后，John慢慢打开双腿，拇指用力陷入Harold的腰臀。小个子男人无视了疼痛，只是撕开John的裤链，拽下他的内裤，太过用力使得松紧带啪地弹在皮肤上发出脆响，然后他终于能真真切切地把John的阴茎握在手里，顾不得干燥的手掌会带来疼痛，他用力撸动，带着明显的绝望气息。

 

John搂着他翻了个身，Harold突然发现图书馆的地板冰凉，却因为尘土而不知怎么又带着一丝柔软，薄薄的衬衫不能抵挡那浅浅的刺痛。他盯着昏暗模糊的天花板，任凭John把他的长裤褪过小腿，任凭那双习惯于握着武器的手抓住他膝盖后方脆弱的皮肤，任凭眼前的人将自己几乎半折起来，浑身的骨头隐隐叫嚣着反抗，却被意志镇压。

 

没有时间做扩张，来不及用润滑剂，所以他和John仅仅靠着口水还有汹涌到几乎窒息的欲望厮磨在一起，然后，John一下子进入他。与通常两人之间的温柔亲昵大相径庭，这次没有腰臀上充满愉悦的爱抚，甚至没有快速猛烈精确的抽插。前特工就那么直直撞进他体内，深深埋在里面，粗粝得几乎无法承受，好像John想要让两人骨血相融，好像如果他能把Harold死死钉在地板上足够长的时间，操他操得足够狠，他们就能合而为一，成为一个完整的，不曾被现实打碎的好人。John的脸靠在Harold肩头，Harold则费力地扭过脖子，啃咬上John颈间的动脉。

 

这就是了，他想，活在当下。这很痛，太快了，充满渴求。可他现在能够拥有John，他明白自己不可能永远占有这个男人，但现在他可以。这就是他们试着撇开过去，甩掉悔恨，直到两人沦为欲望下的野兽，在满是尘土的地板上张牙舞爪四肢交缠汗如雨下。

 

Reese低吼着再次挺进，Harold的阴茎在两人之间颤抖，最终喷溅出热液，濡湿了本已汗水淋漓的皮肤，从小个子男人的肚子上，还有John的胸前蜿蜒淌下，然后前特工带着歉意地帮助Harold慢慢重新舒展，静静坐在他腿间的地板上。

 

下一秒，John咕哝了一句什么，直接倒在他老板身边，眉骨抵着Harold瘦削的肩膀。“谢谢你能去屋顶。”他说道，拽了拽Finch身上那件已经不成样子的衬衫领口。

 

Finch抬起一只手，轻轻落在Reese头顶，“随时随地，John，”手指慢慢穿过前特工的头发。

 

时间一分一秒走过，Harold的后背开始因为冷硬的地板提出抗议，不过他们俩谁都没打算起身；然后Bear也蹭了过来，贴在Harold另一侧，软软地嗷呜一声，以不可忽视的热量抵着眼镜主人光裸的双腿。两人一狗，就这样静静躺在夜幕下。这是他们想要的夜晚，温暖，幸福地挤在属于他们的图书馆的地板上，而Harold，难得地忘记了时间。

 

 

END

 

水蓝色的鱼

2013/11/19

 


End file.
